


Melted Maiden

by Faly



Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Latex, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faly/pseuds/Faly
Summary: The much-feared Icy Maiden of the empire endures a most arduous trial.





	Melted Maiden

Keep it together.

Sweat trailed down her nose and hung on the tip, creating a slight but at the very same time, annoying inch. She exhaled hard through her nose to make the sweat drip.

Keep it together.

She huffed. She wanted nothing more than to bite down on the materials in her mouth, but considering the material was her black socks and panties - a very well-used pair of socks and panties she hadn't change for a day after multiple, vigorous skirmishes - she didn't want to get a bountiful taste of herself. And would have spat out the mass as soon as it was forced into her mouth but the multiple strips of white vinyl tape that sealed her mouth prevented any attempt at regaining her dignity. 

Keep it together. 

She may resist the urge to bite down on her intimates, but after spending hours in her mouth, her own saliva moistened and thoroughly drenched them. Now she had the unwanted knowledge of what her socks and damp panties tasted in her sweat.

She didn't know - and wished she didn't know - that she tasted particularly pungent.

Keep it together. 

She shifted her lithe body again, to find another position where the strain didn't burn her muscles. The motion created squeaking, but she didn't notice the noise other than the dull buzzing coming from underneath her stretched form. And her mind was also preoccupied with the aches that were beginning to rack her body.

Keep it… together.

But as strained her body was, she could endure. She underwent specialized training to resist pain.

K-Keep it… t-together.

The buzzing continued. 

K… it together…

Claire, however, never undertook training to resist this particular type of torture. And she desperately wished she had.

Keep it together!

Claire closed her eyes tightly and opened them. Her eyes had become glossy, and she blinked away the tears of frustration quickly before they ran down her hot, scarlet-colored cheeks.

She was on the edge. Her muscles around her crotch twitched and tighten, primed. Her body was ready, her body wanted this badly, so badly. But she didn't. She didn't. 

That's why she wanted to get this over with, but after having that same exact line of thought for three hours, it lost any semblance of power. She was just repeated because just to remember she was a soldier and not someone's toy.

Kee….!

She couldn't. 

Claire squeezed her buttocks, forcing the buzzing magic wand strapped between her legs directly into her bundle of nerves, unzipped, exposed her clitoris. 

Pure, euphoric pleasures shot her spine, making thigh muscles quiver and her body spasmed and jerked. She bit down hard, releasing a wave of sweat into her tongue She couldn't resist when her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Hmmpfhp…” she moaned into her gag. She rode the same high that experienced more than twenty-eight times, one that she increasingly couldn't resist. If she had conscious thought, that fact would have scared her.

She was panting, finally coming down from her forced orgasm. But the feelings welled up between wasn't dampened, in fact, she was sure she could push another orgasm out.

With little rational thought she usually has, and still affected with the high from her release a minute before, Claire squeezed her latex ass again and thrust the wet masturbator toy into her genitals again.

“Hmmp-HMMPF!” she cummed again, undergoing the same thing she did before. 

As she was preoccupied with her orgasmic high, the vibrator strapped to her clit was dripping with Claire's previous vaginal releases. The cum-slick toy dripped its excess onto the floor beneath her tightly bound body, and switch off.

As soon as the immense feelings of pleasures left a minute later, she was filled with equally immense shame. She didn't feel like a soldier, not one of the officers of the RMP, and much less the much feared, highly capable 'Icy Maiden.' The thought itself just made her hate her situation and her captor, but hate herself more than that. How could she let herself get captured so easily? The scene played out so many times in her mind, the number of mistakes she made. She was a disgrace.

The minute of respite was gone and the toy came alive to torment her once again.

Claire reacted with a jerk of her hips and split between a despairing and pleasurable groan, the vibrations alighting her moist loins.

The more and more she endured these repeated orgasms, the more and more she was okay feeling like some whore in a gentlemen's club, tarted both in skin-tight latex and a fishnet bodystocking, buzzing sex toy between her legs, and not some highly esteemed military officer. She took a twisted comfort in that and knew how messed that was.

Yes... she was just some slutty whore, eager to get off once again. And to her shock and horror, she was actually looking forward to getting off again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I wrote for an illustration and thought it was good enough to be posted as a ficlet here on Archive. Featuring Claire Rieveldt, the Icy Maiden. 
> 
> Originally written for a good friend, who is still a good bird friend.


End file.
